2th Generation
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: Luxus doit partir en renfort pour détruire la Guilde Noire d'Oracion Seis mais en chemin, il est touché par le Nirvana et sa personnalité est inversé. Ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à un certain dragon qui se fait une joie de l'avoir pour prisonnier! My first lemon o


Le lendemain du départ de Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Erza et Happy pour la bataille contre Oracion Seis.

« Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ! »

Luxus avait été envoyé en renfort lorsque le maître avait appris par hasard que Jellal était en vie et qu'il avait activé le Nirvana.

Aussi c'est en grognant que le dragon slayer de seconde génération était partie pour le QG de la guilde noire.

Mais comme je suis une sadique vous devez vous en rendre compte à force de me lire, à peine eu-t-il mit le pieds dans la zone entourant l'artefact qu'une immense douleur lui déchira la poitrine.

Comme si son cœur était comprimé dans un étaux que quelqu'un s'amusait sournoisement à reserrer.

Son esprit était embruillé de pensée toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres, ce qui avait déclenché le Nirvana.

Après cette immense vague de souffrance, il s'évanouit en maudissant sa propre faiblesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brain passait par la pour rejoindre la cachette d'Oracion Seis et en voyant un mage de Fairy Tail faible, eu l'idée de le ramener à la grotte.

C'était pour lui, un bon moyen de faire pression sur la guilde officielle en cas de défaite, bien qu'il soit sûr de sa réussite.

Cobra était envahit par une joie sans nom alors qu'il marchait dans la forêt.

Le futur s'ouvrait enfin devant lui ! Le nirvana... Enfin il l'avait trouvé et ce Jellal l'avait activé sans même qu'il ait eu à bouger le petit doigt !

La liberté... Enfin il allait pouvoir avoir le droit à la liberté !

C'est souriant de toutes ses dents qu'il retourna au QG et qu'il y trouva son chef qui en sortait.

« Nous avons un prisonnier au fond... Occupe-t-en... »

Cette phrase ne fit qu'augment la joie du brun qui se dirigea vers le fond de la grotte alors que Brain en sortait.

C'est là qu'il le vit.

La tête baissé et les poignets attaché au mur par de lourde chaîne de métal.

Il avait de courts cheveux blonds en bataille qui masquaient à moitiés de grands yeux vert jade qui brillait d'une lueur incompréhensive.

Il avait une présence massive et imposante et pourtant lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur lui, il semblait désorienté.

« Ma ma... Dieux existe ! »

Cobra n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien que cet homme était sous l'emprise du Nirvana mais ça lui était égale.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était à sa merci et que son corps lui faisait drôlement envie.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et regarda le prisonnier dans les yeux.

Ce dernier frissonna sous l'intensité du regard de l'autre et baissa de nouveau la tête.

Le serpent se rapprocha de lui et lui souffla sensuellement dans l'oreille :

« Alors belle gueule... C'est quoi ton nom ? »

Le blond ne put retenir un frisson avant de répondre d'une voix tremblante.

« Luxus...

hm... Un vrai appel à la luxure... »

Il donna un rapide coup de langue sur le lobe de sa victime avant d'afficher un sourire carnassier en sentant le prisonnier se raidir.

Le mage de fairy tail pensa un moment à s'échapper puis abandonna rapidement cette idée en sentant les lèvres de son ennemi se poser sur les siennes pour forcer la barrière de ses dents et lui imposer un baiser sauvage. Le blond sentit sa résistance s'éffriter jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde finalement au faux dragon slayer.

Cobra cassa l'échange et regarda sa proie, les yeux embués, les joues rouges et un filet de salive coulant sur son menton.

Il se dépêcha de recueillir le liquide avant de se coller de tout son long contre le torse nu du prisonnier.

Il eu un énième sourire mesquin lorsqu'il sentit la bosse contre sa cuisse.

« On est excité Lux' ? »

Un faible gémissement lui répondit et il frissona sous la tentation.

Luxus lui ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il se sentait si faible et si... sensible.

Le brun sembla comprendre sa question muette car il se mit à suçoter le lobe de son oreille en parlant doucement d'une voix très chaude pour l'autre.

« Ma salive est fait d'un poison... Qui ralentit l'organisme... Il n'est pas mortel... »

La victime laissa échapper un cri en se cambrant violemment lorsque son ennemi se mit à lécher durement son téton, le rendant douloureusement sensible.

La main de l'Oracion Seis glissa le long de son torse pour se poser dans le creux du pantalon tout en étouffant les soupirs et autres gémissements très plaisant d'un baiser.

Il caressa doucement le membre tendu en mordillant la lèvre inférieur de son futur « amant ».

« Arrête de gémir comme ça... Ou je me retiendrais plus... »

Le blondinet eu un moment d'inatention qui permit à Cobra de lui retirer son pantalon et son caleçon d'un mouvement rapide qui tira à Luxus un énième gémissement.

Il tourna la tête en rougissant violemment.

Son bourreau étira un sourire en coin avant de se débarasser lui même de ses vêtement, amusé par le regard terrifié du mage blond.

Ce dernier glapit quand il sentit un doigt se frotter contre son entré, brossant la peau sensible avant de s'enfoncer lentement dans la chair brûlante.

Un second, puis un troisième doigt s'ajoutèrent au premier tirant des gémissements de plus en plus sonore au Fairy Tail.

Luxus était au bord de l'évanouissement tant le plaisir qui l'envahissait était puissant, le laissant pantelant entre les mains de son ennemi.

Cobra écarta doucement ses jambes après avoir retiré ses doigts, et pénétra doucement sa virilité gonflé dans l'intimité du blond qui cria de douleur.

« Hgn... Si... Serré... »

Le brun commença de lent mouvement pour laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence au mage de Fairy Tail.

Le blondinet ne put d'ailleur par retenir longtemps ses couinements de plaisir qui excitèrent le serpent au plus haut point.

Dans la fièvre du moment, Cobra c'était à peine rendu compte que Luxus avait brisé ses chaînes et entourait maintenant son cou de ses bras.

Les mouvements continuèrent, toujours plus rapide, toujours plus passionné.

Les cheveux blond collaient à son front alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière, les joues rougit et le souffle court.

L'Oracion Seis eu un sursaut de luxure et s'empara rageusement des lèvres roses de son amant qui y répondit de la même manière.

Luxus se répandit contre leurs torses dans un grognement et Cobra ne tarda pas à la suivre, porté à complétion par les spasmes du blond.

Le mage de la foudre s'appuya contre le mur et attira vivement le brun à lui, un sourire de prédateur au visage.

Sous un regard ahurit de son ennemi, il lui susurra sensuellement.

« Hey l'serpent... A moi de jouer maintenant ! »


End file.
